


Silk and Pearls

by ffxvhoe (pjmsmiles)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Voyeurism, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjmsmiles/pseuds/ffxvhoe
Summary: Authenticity is key for an erotic boudoir photo shoot (aka some tasteful nudes).





	Silk and Pearls

The bedroom was no longer the one you had become familiar with; it was no longer your bedroom.

  
The sheets on the bed were no longer the familiar blue and white; instead they were black silk to match the new pillow covers. No longer were there only two pillows on the bed; instead those original two were accompanied by several decorative pillows with white accents. The bedside table was no longer littered with random items, but instead empty save for the lamp and a few candles.

  
The only article of clothing you wore was a pair of lace, white panties accompanied by a long pearl necklace. Your lips were painted an erotic shade of red, while your eyes were accented by black liner. If ever there were a time that you felt you could bring the world to its knees, it was now. You watched from the vanity as Prompto finished setting up his equipment, idly remembering the first time Prompto had requested you do a photo shoot like this with him.

  
You’d been so nervous at the time. Yes, you had done a few photo shoots for him previous to that particular occasion, but they had always involved you being fully clothed. The prospect of having your photos taken while you wore nothing but a few pieces of clothing made the butterflies in your stomach flutter nonstop. You thoroughly enjoyed being Prompto’s muse, though; and, you had to admit that while the idea of a boudoir photo shoot intimidated you it also sent a thrill through your body. Not to mention the fact you got to drag Prompto lingerie shopping was quite entertaining as well.

  
There was always something different about Prompto when he began a photo shoot. He was much more in command – directing you to place your hand somewhere specific or angle your body in a different way. His voice was firm, his eyes were sharp, and his smile would occasionally border on cocky; especially with more risque photo shoots.

  
“Ready, ____?” You were brought out of your thoughts by Prompto’s voice, his eyes taking in your body unabashedly. That unbridled lust that swam in those gorgeous blue eyes of his gave you the boost of confidence you so desired.

  
“Ready,” you replied, a small smile playing at your red lips. “Just tell me what you want me to do, Mr. Photographer.”

  
From there it was a Prompto instructing you on how to pose and you following his every order. After every few shots he would come over to show you, and not for the first time you were left to wonder at how truly talented Prompto was at photography. The composition of every photo was brilliant to say the least, and left you feeling very much like a true model.

  
As the shoot wore on you could feel Prompto’s gaze become more intense, the weight of them sending heat to pool in your core. For a moment you lost yourself to the idea of Prompto striding over to where you sat on the bed – feet planted on the floor, legs spread – and taking your face in his hands to devour your lips with his own. The wonders that his lips could work on your body was all too gloriously sinful.

  
“Hey, babe…” Your attention shot back to the present, eyes coming up to meet Prompto’s and you felt yourself grow wet at the hunger that was present on his face. “I want to try something.” He released his grip on the camera, letting it hang around his neck, and walked over to the nightstand. The drawer he opened held your ever growing box of toys, however, it seemed Prompto had one very specific toy in mind. You watched as he took out the remote control vibrator, and immediately you felt both your curiosity and arousal increase. “Mind putting this in that gorgeous pussy of yours?”

  
You took the vibrator from him gingerly and decided to put on a small show. Slowly you pulled your panties down your hips to hook around your knees. Taking your left hand, you spread your folds and while your right gently slid the small toy into your pussy, the arousal that dripped from your heat making it an all too easy task. You heard the familiar sound of Prompto groaning at the sight, as well as the telltale click of the camera shutter.

  
Prompto’s voice was rough as he muttered, “Shit.”

  
“Like what you see, babe?” You asked, voice lilting with a seductive mischievousness.

  
“More than you know.” Prompto swallowed thickly before pressing a button on the remote causing the vibrator to whir to life. You felt your muscles tense at the sensation, your nerves sending sparks along your skin. You closed your eyes, letting the feeling wash over you, momentarily forgetting about the photo shoot until you heard the shutter of the camera once more. “Just like that, babe. You look perfect.”

  
For a fleeting moment you wondered how you were to pose when your body was being pleasured like this, but the thought was thrown from your mind when Prompto increased the strength of the vibrator. He gave no more instruction on poses, instead taking pictures of you as you slowly lost yourself to the pleasure. Prompto took a photo of your hands as they gripped the silk sheets, of your blissful face as you let out a quiet gasp, of your torso, the pearl necklace draping in the valley between your breasts. At one point Prompto came to kneel before your legs, the lace panties still wrapped around your knees, and snapped a shot of your dripping heat.

  
You hardly noticed him work, too focused on the sensations that spread from your core and up through every nerve until you felt it in your finger tips. You moved one of your hands down to begin circling your clit as you felt yourself beginning to come to the edge of overwhelming pleasure. Just before your orgasm you managed a breathy, “Prom…I-I’m gonna cum.” At your words, Prompto increased the strength of the vibrator and you swore you saw the makings of a new galaxy behind your closed eyelids.

  
Your mouth fell open on a silent scream as you came, your eyebrows furrowing. Distantly you heard Prompto take another photo, but you were too focused on riding out the pleasure of your orgasm. Your eyes were hooded as you came down from your high, eyes locking with Prompto’s. He turned the vibe off before lifting the camera from around his neck and placing it on the bedside table, his hands then coming up to pull his shirt over his head. You watched, entranced, as the muscles in his stomach contracted from his movements.

  
He didn’t make a move to take his pants off, however, instead coming to kneel before you. His hands came up to pull your panties the rest of the way down your legs. Once they were discarded he pushed your legs wider, his arms coming to hook beneath each one before he let his mouth descend on your clit. Still not fully recovered from your previous orgasm, each stroke of Prompto’s tongue sent a shock through your body. He pulled away momentarily to say, “Look at me.” It was more a demand than a request, so you complied, knowing that if you didn’t you would likely come to regret it.

  
It took an incredible amount of willpower to keep your eyes open and locked with Prompto’s. The fact that his tongue worked wonders on your clit, flicking the sensitive bud before sucking on it, made teh feat no easier. When Prompto pushed two of his fingers into your dripping heat, you moaned at the feeling of being filled not only by the vibrator but him as well. He worked you like that for a few minutes before pulling his fingers out and reaching up to place them against your lips. You opened your mouth eagerly, letting your tongue clean his fingers of your essence. It was a few moments more before Prompto pulled away, coming up to meet your waiting lips with his own.

  
The kiss was passion and hunger without form. Tongues meeting to taste one another as lips crashed against each other roughly. Prompto’s hand came up to tangle in your hair, tugging slightly at the roots, while your own came around to drag your nails down his back. The moan he let out as the slight pain flooded his senses was delicious, and the shudder that wracked his body as one of your hands came down to massage his cock through his pants was divine. You bit down on his bottom lip and marveled at the groan that left him. He retaliated by gripping one of your breasts in his hand, kneading roughly before tugging your nipple.

  
Prompto pulled away again to grab the camera, taking a picture of your deteriorating composure. Your lipstick was smeared, and your lips were kiss-swollen as they glistened the slightest bit with your own arousal. Your hair was a mess from having his hands in it. And the way you looked at the camera…it sent Prompto reeling. Your eyes were darker than normal, pupils blown wide with desire. They held nothing but lust and for a moment Prompto knew what he would title this picture: Sin Given Form.

  
Placing the camera back down once more, Prompto swapped it for the remote control. He made quick work of unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants off before seating himself on the bed. With a press of a button, the vibrator came to life once more. Prompto began stroking himself, his cock already leaking pre-cum. “Mm, touch yourself for me babe.” Your hand came down between your thighs, fingers gently rubbing at your clit to bring yourself to your second high. The sight of Prompto getting off to the image of you was enough to make you drip, but that coupled with the sensations of the vibrator and your own hand was enough to wreck you.

  
Just as you felt yourself about to come, Prompto pulled your hand away causing you to let out a whimper. You watched as he pulled the vibrator out, making a show of licking his fingers clean before positioning himself at your entrance.

  
“Hurry up,” you moaned.

  
Prompto laughed. “Don’t they say patience is a virtue?” The huff you were about to let out quickly turned into a moan as you felt Prompto’s length stretch your walls. Prompto stayed unmoving, relising the way your heat hugged his cock so perfectly. You weren’t quite so keen on him doing so, however, and began to move your hips in silent demand. Prompto, ever one to please, began slowly thrusting into you. The way you threw your head back in ecstasy had Prompto itching to grab his camera once more, but he refrained, wanting to enjoy this moment for what it was instead.

  
The head of his cock hit your back wall with each thrust. His name tumbled from your lips in a quiet prayer, and he leaned down to capture them with his mouth. Your tongues collided once more, though your hands stayed at your sides, tangled in the silk sheets as you attempted to hold onto reality. Already nearly to your orgasm before Prompto had halted you, you felt the slow crest of pleasure continue to build in the pit of your stomach.

  
You threw your head back with a cry as you came again. Prompto’s lips moved to trace along your neck, leaving hot kisses in their wake. He continued to thrust into you, helping you to ride out your high and urge him closer to his own. He brought a hand down to your hip, holding you in place as he picked up speed. The aftershocks of your orgasm left you nearly too sensitive, but when Prompto changed his angle just the slightest bit to hit your G-spot you swore you saw stars.

  
“R-right there,” was your breathless encouragement. At your words, Prompto did his best to focus his thrusts into that spot, and before you knew it you could feel that familiar knot in your stomach building once more.  
Prompto flipped the two of you so you were now seated atop him. He helped guide you along his length, your legs too week to do much good at this point. You leaned back, one hand resting on his thigh the other reaching down to massage his balls. You could feel the result of your touch as Prompto’s cock twitched within you.

  
As Prompto came closer to his high, his thrusts became sloppier yet rougher. You could feel his fingers digging into your hips and you knew that there would be bruises come tomorrow. You didn’t mind that fact; the slight pain that came with the waistband of your pants brushing against those bruises was always a welcome feeling. “That’s it, babe, cum for me Prom,” you muttered. With a few more thrusts Prompto was emptying himself into your heat. You could feel the hot ropes of his cum fill you with each pulse of his cock. You brought your hand down between your thighs to rub across your clit to bring you over the edge one last time, and within in a few moments your walls were clenching around Prompto. The blonde let out a moan at the sensation of your heat tightening around him, milking his cock for everything it had.

  
As you came down from your high, you collapsed onto Prompto’s chest, both of you breathing heavily. The room was quiet now, the air between you no longer filled with the slapping of skin on skin or the lecherous moans of before. Prompto pressed a small, lazy kiss to your forehead, his hand coming up to brush a stray piece of hair out of your face. “Had wanted to get some authentic pictures of you,” Prompto said once his breathing was less labored. “Didn’t think it’d end up being that hot though.”

  
“Can’t say I disliked your methods,” you replied with a breathy laugh. “You better not show those photos to the guys though.” You moved your head so your chin rested against his chest and gave him a pointed look.

  
All Prompto did was laugh in response before, his blue eyes dancing with mirth. “Why would I do that? I don’t need them coming after you,” he paused for a moment before a childish grin split his face. “Pun intended.” You joined in his laughter for a moment before it died down. You began to move to sit up, though doing so was somewhat of a chore after you’d exerted yourself so greatly.

  
“You know, we need to change the sheets,” you said. Before you could move any further, however, Prompto shot a hand out to pull you back down before flipping you so you were underneath him once more.

  
“Later,” he said. One of his hands came down to toy with the pearl necklace still wrapped around your neck. “First I wanna see what fun we can have with this,” and the glint in his eyes sent a shiver down your spine.


End file.
